Internet search engines traditionally use various algorithms to search keywords or combinations of keywords. Advancing technology has resulted in returning better and faster results by optimizing these searching methods.
Despite improved accuracy in search engines, a user may still get erratic or irrelevant results or results that do not appeal to the user.
The present invention searches within the user's immediate geographical location and identifies and ranks the results based on the opinions of fellow users. These search results will be a better fit for the user.